


for the times you cried

by SailorChibi



Series: thunder family [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angst with feels, Baby!Tony, Carrying, Crying, Daddy!Thor, Diapers, F/M, Frigga (Marvel) Lives, Frigga is a Good Mom, Hugging, Infantilism, Insecure Tony Stark, Little Headspace, Little!Darcy, Pacifiers, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Thor, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, alternate universe - littles are known, and then getting reassurance about where he belongs, basically tony agonizing over his place in the world, darcy is a sweetheart, frigga is a good grandmother, jane is a little magical, loving jane, mommy!jane, no infinity wars spoilers, non sexual age play, non sexual infantilism, so many hugs, so much carrying, takes place not long after civil war, tony has too much weight on his shoulders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/pseuds/SailorChibi
Summary: Thor is taking his family to Asgard. But Tony isn't even sure yet about having Thor for a daddy and Jane for a mommy, never mind meeting grandparents.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was so happy to find that someone enjoyed the original fic enough to commission a sequel! I realize that in canon, Frigga is dead. I'm ignoring that and any other inaccuracies you see related to Asgard.
> 
> [kind-sveinn = baby boy amma = grandmother](http://www.vikingsofbjornstad.com/Old_Norse_Dictionary_E2N.shtm#a)

Asgard was _huge_. Tony stared, awed and more than a little intimidated, at the beautiful castle and surrounding scenery. Suddenly he could understand why Thor's attitude always came across as indulgently tolerant towards anything that Tony could provide for him. If this was the kind of riches and splendor that Thor had grown up with, then nothing that Tony could provide was even _close_. 

The thought was not a pleasant one and only served to drum in the fact that Tony was not worthy of this place. He definitely wasn't worthy of the three people standing in front of him. He shouldn’t be here. They were going to figure it out and then he would end up right back where he started, struggling to keep his head above water. Alone. He backed up a step.

"Thor," Jane said, more preoccupied with fixing the ribbons that were falling out of Darcy's hair, "grab the baby, would you? It's been a very long walk. Anthony must be exhausted."

"No," Tony protested, holding his hands up. He wasn't tired. Sometimes it felt like sleeping was all he did – even though, with all that he slept, his exhaustion only seemed to grow. He’d never admit that out loud, though.

His protests fell on deaf ears. Thor's hands slid under his armpits and the next thing Tony knew he was being hoisted into the air and settled against Thor's chest, one hand sliding down to palm his butt to keep him in place. He scowled, knowing from experience that there was no point in squirming. Once he was in Thor's arms, there was no getting down unless Thor wanted him to.

"Shh. You are well," Thor murmured into his ear, using his free hand to gently pat Tony's back. "All is well."

All was not well, but Tony was afraid that if he opened his mouth he was going to burst into tears. That was not the image he wanted to present to the court of Asgard. He settled for wrapping his arms around Thor's neck and burying his face in Thor's shoulder. His stomach was churning with nerves. He met royalty dozens of times before. He could schmooze and charm with the best. He’d learned from a young age how to read a room and respond accordingly.

But this was a whole different ballgame. This was Thor's family. Tony's new grandparents, if Thor and Jane had their way, and even that was still new and unsettling. 

He tried to focus on the real reason they were here as Thor started to walk, which was to ask Thor's parents for help in defeating Thanos. Thor seemed to think that his mother would be able to shed some light on what their next move should be. Originally he'd planned to return to Asgard by himself. And Tony had been okay with that, really. He hadn't cried himself to sleep, or had panic attacks thinking that he'd end up alone again, or made plans to cut Jane and Darcy off before they left him (because he couldn't even let Jane touch him when he was in his little headspace, so she wouldn't stick around long without Thor's sense of what was right paving the way). No sir, Tony hadn't done any of that.

At the last minute, Thor had changed his mind and decided that the three of them should join him. And now here they were, entering the castle on a whole other planet. Dozens of scientific theories were falling to pieces around Tony and he couldn't even bring himself to lift his head, instead flinching and curling in closer when he heard the foreign words being exchanged around him. Thor's chest vibrated as he responded, which was a little comforting. 

Then suddenly, Darcy let out a happy screech. "Aunt Sif!" 

Tony flinched again and his bladder released; his diaper filled quickly, warm and wet. The arm around his waist tightened and Thor patted his back again as he said, "Greetings, Sif. Is the court ready?"

"They are," Sif said. Her voice was low and warm. She must have been speaking in All-Speak, Tony realized, probably for Darcy's and Jane's benefit. Jane had admitted that while she was learning to speak Thor's language, it was a slow process and she was far from fluent. Darcy was just too young, considering that – according to Jane – it was a complicated language.

"Excellent. Come, sváss," Thor said, and Tony knew he was speaking to Jane. He risked a peek just in time to see Jane step up beside Thor. She caught Tony's eye and shot him a small smile and a wink. Tony hid his face again.

He basically had two options here. Option one was to pull on the mask of Tony Stark, Top-Notch Businessman and Asshole™, and pretend that the fact that they were on a new planet didn't intimidate him at all. God knew that Tony had depended upon that mask for years whenever he was faced with a new and/or uncomfortable situation; ever since they'd been back in contact with the ex-Avengers, he'd been relying on that mask more and more. To the point where now it felt more like a heavy weight he had to bear than something he could hide behind.

The other option was to keeping sitting here in Thor's arms like a dumb baby and pretend nothing was happening. That was actually the more tempting option of the two, if Tony were being honest. He was just so _tired_ of having to be the one who everyone looked to for answers while simultaenously having no one to lean on himself. It was exhausting pretending that what had happened with the ex-Avengers hadn't affected him at all. And it was equally exhausting having to worry about causing an inter-planetary incident because he said or did the wrong thing and ended up offending someone. 

Steve and Clint would definitely have a field day with that, wouldn't they? All of the loaded comments, quiet jabs, and pointed smirks that Tony had to put up with right now would be nothing compared to what would happen if Tony fucked up here. Tony honestly didn't think he would be able to handle it if things grew any more tense or charged. That meant option two was definitely the safer option - which was fortunate because apparently Tony had been so busy thinking that the decision had been taken from his hands.

Their small group had passed into another room. Tony could tell just from the difference in ambience. He could hear a lot of people breathing, but there was that hushed silence you only get when you have a large crowd of people gathered who aren't speaking. There were way too many eyes staring at his back. His heart started to pound and he tensed, thinking that maybe option two wasn't the best idea. He'd done his best to keep his little side confined to closed doors; it was easier for everyone that way. He'd never been in his headspace in the company of so many strangers. 

His eyes welled up with tears. This was _terrifying_.

"Good evening, Father," Thor said, his booming voice ringing through the room. 

"Thor." The voice was commanding, demanding both attention and respect with just one spoken word. "I see you have brought your family along. I was unaware that this was a social visit." That had to be Odin. Thor had only spoken of his father a couple of times, but it was more than enough for Tony to mentally equate Odin with Howard. The kind of father - hell, the kind of man you really didn't want to fuck up around.

"Can it not be both?" Thor countered with his typical good humor. "I have come to ask for your advice, Father, but also to introduce you and Mother to my son."

Oh no.

"Your son?" That was a woman's voice, much kinder than the man. Frigga. Thor's mother.

"Yes, Mother. This is the Man of Iron, Anthony Stark. He was my comrade for many years. I'm sure you remember my tales."

"I do," Frigga said. "Is he shy?" She sounded at once sympathetic and curious, and Tony stiffened even more. His breath caught in his throat and the terrible urge to cry swelled up in his chest. He didn't want to be here with all these people staring at him.

"He is very young. Just a baby," Thor explained. "But yes. He is shy, and for the right reasons. He has not been treated well."

Somewhere between the burn of indignation and the urge to demand that Thor stop speaking such lies, Tony started to cry. It was just too much. He couldn't help squirming, even though he had no idea where he would go even if he were able to get down from Thor's arms. But he just didn't want to be here anymore. His bottom was cold and wet and he was sleepy and his chest ached with the force of his panic and -

Odin said something in that unfamiliar language. Tony could barely hear the sound of people filtering out of the room over his struggle to breathe. Thor rubbed his back, murmuring to him a soft, low tone. Jane spoke to him too, though she knew better than to try touching. Having her at his back and Thor at his front helped though, and gradually Tony stopped gasping for air. He was still trembling and crying, but at least the burn of not being able to breathe was easing.

“Take him out of here, Thor,” Frigga said, now exasperated. “What were you thinking?”

She hated him. That was the first thought that leapt into Tony’s head, and his trembling increased. Thor adored his mother. If Frigga didn’t approve (and why would she?) then there was no way Thor would go against her just for someone like Tony. That meant that very shortly, Tony would be having another one of those ‘it’s not you it’s me, except it really is you’ talks that had haunted him for most of his life.

He’d be alone again. He would be right back where he started, except worse. Because now that he saw Steve, Clint, Natasha, Sam, and Scott on a regular basis, it was even harder to hold himself together. Sometimes the only thing keeping him going was the knowledge that, after a particularly difficult day, he could fall into Thor’s strong, protective arms and cry himself to sleep. 

He wouldn’t have that anymore, and, even though he wanted to face the end like a man, Tony couldn’t stop crying. Thor was carrying him somewhere, out the door and down a long corridor. They entered another room and Thor tried to set him down. Tony clung to him, sobbing, refusing to let go, convinced that this was the beginning of the end. Why did this always happen? Why did people give him good, amazing things and then take them away?

“Anthony, I must confess I am confused by your reaction,” Thor murmured. “Did the crowd distress you that much? I am sorry. I should have explained that we would be received by the court. Darcy adores it. She likes to show them her dress.” He chuckled quietly and sat, holding Tony on his lap.

If nothing else, Tony always had his pride. Today, he didn’t even have that. He pressed his face against Thor’s armor and, through his ears, whispered, “Please don’t leave me.”

“Leave you?” Thor repeated. “Why would I leave you? You know that you’ll return to Earth with Jane and me in a fortnight.”

“They hate me,” Tony whispered, ashamed.

“They – oh, Anthony.” Thor lifted him up until Tony had no choice but to look him in the eyes. He was not expecting to be faced with such a compassionate expression, and fresh tears welled up as he braced himself for the oncoming blow.

“Sweetling, listen carefully to me. My parents do not dislike you. They do not even know you, but I already know that they will enjoy your presence greatly. You were not looking, so you did not see the smile on my mother’s face when I announced that she had a new grandchild.” Thor’s thumbs gently rubbed at the tear streaks. “Though you are fully grown by Midgardian standards, you and Darcy are so very young to someone like myself. They do not find this unusual, if that is part of what concerns you.”

Tony swallowed hard, hiccupping on a sob. “But I’m –”

“You are a good person and my son, kind-sveinn,” Thor said gravely, cutting him off. “And I love you very much, as does Jane. Even if my parents were to decide that they disliked having a grandson, it would not matter. We have claimed you as our own. Nothing can change that.”

The determined words made Tony feel warm all over from head to toe. He shakily lifted his arms for a hug, which Thor immediately granted. Into Tony’s hair, Thor murmured, “Small one, never doubt that you belong with our family. We have made an accord and I will never wish to go back on my word. You, Jane and Darcy bring me joy every day. Joy I did not think I could have. I wish to always care for all of you.”

“Always?” Tony echoed in a tiny voice.

“Yes. I know you have responsibilities on Earth, and I would not seek to take you away from them. But in time, when you are no longer needed, we will come to Asgard. All of us.” Thor’s large hand rubbed soothing circles on his back. “In time, Jane and I will rule together. Perhaps we will eventually have a child who could someday rule in my stead. But never doubt that there will _always_ be a place for you and Darcy, no matter what happens.”

Tony closed his eyes, more tears leaking down his face, though the panic from before had receded. It was instinct to think that Thor was just saying these things to comfort him, but it was hard to ignore the conviction in Thor’s voice. He was not a man who spoke lightly; that was a lesson that Tony had learned pretty early on, back when he and Thor were nothing more than teammates.

But something niggled at him. He and Darcy were humans, which meant that they still had to deal with a very human lifespan. He couldn’t say that Jane was still human; she had some sort of magic now, though she’d never offered any details on it, and for all Tony knew that made her immortal. But it was likely that Tony would have responsibilities to Stark Industries and the Avengers until the day he died, which meant that the pretty picture Thor had painted would never happen.

God did he want it though. The thought of living forever, or for however long as Asgardians lived, wasn’t exactly appealing. At least, not based on his current life. Tony was getting more tired by the day and he’d never have the chance to fully relax so long as he was still dealing with S.I. and the Avengers. But if he could have what Thor was talking about… a life where he was free to do whatever he wanted, whether that was fiddle with new inventions or cuddle up to Thor all day…

“I’ll die,” he said, figuring he might as well cut the dream off at pass. “Human, remember?”

“I remember,” Thor said fondly. “There are ways around that.”

“Really?”

“Yes. It has been done before.” Thor stood and turned, setting Tony down on the bed. Before Tony could protest or cry again, Thor was reaching for the elastic waistband of his pants. A diaper change, Tony realized, and a good thing too. He hadn’t noticed, but now that he was paying attention he was starting to itch.

Thor tugged the pants off and removed the diaper. He frowned as he looked down between Tony’s spread thighs. “You are developing a rash,” he said, somehow managing to sound as though he’d committed a grievous mistake. “My apologies, Anthony. I should have paid more attention. I would never wish to cause you unnecessary pain.”

This had happened once before, after Tony wet himself during a meeting and couldn’t slip out to change. Thor had panicked at the sight of the reddened bumps, and it was only Jane’s presence – the first time she’d ever been in the same room for a diaper change, actually. Since then, Tony still wasn’t comfortable yet with her touch, but he was okay with her staying – that kept him from losing it entirely. From that day on Thor had taken the responsibility of diaper changes _very_ seriously, often checking Tony an embarrassing amount of times.

Tony slipped his thumb into his mouth rather than responding, because words were starting to feel like an awful lot of effort. Thor smiled when he noticed and patted Tony’s tummy. He was very careful as he smoothed on some of the cream, just as Jane had directed, before putting another, fresh diaper on. He slipped away to wash his hands and then returned to Tony, scooping him off the bed and into a cuddle.

It felt so good to be in Thor’s arms and know that, just maybe, he could stay there. Before nerves could overpower his confidence, he removed his thumb from his mouth and whispered, “Daddy.”

Thor froze. Tony froze too, his stomach churning with renewed panic. He didn’t usually call Thor anything in his little headspace; there had never been a need to, since Thor was so very attentive, and Tony was never left alone. Darcy called Jane and Thor “Mommy” and “Daddy”, but Tony had never discussed it with any of them. Maybe that had been overstepping. 

But no sooner did that thought pass through his head than, incredibly, a huge smile broke out across Thor’s face. He gave a pleased bellow and hugged Tony so tightly that he squeaked. The door opened behind them and Jane poked her head in. 

“What’s going on?” she asked with a smile. She looked beautiful, standing there with her hair down around her shoulders, wearing jeans and a plaid shirt with a golden necklace around her throat: a blend of both worlds. Tony had had another mother once. For the first time, peeking shyly at Jane over Thor’s shoulder, he thought he could have another.

“Mama,” he said softly, stretching an uncertain hand out towards her.

Jane’s eyes went very wide, then went glossy with tears. “Oh honey,” she said, immediately reaching out to take his hand. Her hand was soft and smooth, and she kept her grip very gentle, as though Tony might break, but firm, like she would never let go. Tony’s breath hitched.

“There is no need for tears, sweetling,” Thor soothed, pressing a kiss to Tony’s head. “This is a joyous occasion.”

“Very joyous,” Jane said, blinking back tears of her own. “We love you very much, baby.”

Tony just nodded, overwhelmed, and slid his thumb back into his mouth. Thor and Jane exchanged a smile. Jane removed a blue pacifier from her pocket and offered it to Tony; he took it, wrapping his free hand around Thor’s neck instead. He thought Jane might try to push it, but she seemed to understand that this was the limit of what Tony could handle in one day.

“Your mother’s here,” she said to Thor. “But I can ask her to come back tomorrow.”

“What do you think, Anthony?” They both looked to Tony, who shrugged. So long as Thor didn’t try to put him down, he didn’t care.

“A short visit,” Thor decided, petting Tony’s hair. He stepped forward and Jane followed, not letting go of Tony’s hand.

Frigga was kneeling on the floor with Darcy. She looked up at them and smiled, as lovely as Jane, with eyes that saw far deeper than Tony wanted her to. He could only meet her gaze for a few seconds before he had to look away, curling in closer to Thor and tightening his grip on Jane’s hand. Jane squeezed back.

“Mommy, look what Amma gave me!” Darcy said, holding up what looked like a gold ribbon.

“It’s very pretty,” Jane said. “Would you like me to braid it into your hair?” She squeezed Tony’s hand one last time and walked over to Darcy.

“Mother,” said Thor. “This is your grandson, Anthony.”

“Hello, Anthony,” Frigga said, her voice very kind. Tony glanced at her quickly then away. He couldn’t really speak with the pacifier in his mouth and he was grateful for that, unsure what he would’ve said even if he could. Frigga didn’t seem to mind, though. She just smiled again and beckoned to Thor.

“Come here, my son,” she said, “and tell me tales of your latest journey to Midgard.”

Thor grinned and stepped closer, gracefully taking a seat on the floor with Tony comfortably curled up in his last. Jane knelt and began to unfasten Darcy’s pigtails. Both of them were within easy reach. Darcy was beaming with excitement, adoring eyes locked onto Frigga. Frigga was sitting perfectly straight, all of her attention locked onto Tony and Thor as Thor began to speak. Tony leaned his head against Thor’s – his daddy’s – chest, content to just listen.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://tsuki-chibi.tumblr.com/).


End file.
